


Turnbull and His Ladies

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnbull always thought he would end up with a women like his mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnbull and His Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets Challenge 21 Prompt: Lady

Renfield Turnbull had always thought he would end up with a woman like his mother. A cultured lady who enjoyed gardening and tea parties with her friends.

The first time he saw Frannie Vecchio his heart beat fast and his breath caught; she was wearing a yellow shirt (he had always been attracted to the colour yellow) that brought out the color of her eyes and he knew he was smitten. Either that or it was gas from the rhubarb soda he had drank. 

One day they had shared a date in the police office break-room and Turnbull knew he was smitten. He had even abstained from rhubarb soda to be certain

The first time he came to the Vecchio house Frannie's dog Ante had come up to Turnbull and as he bent down to rub her head she licked his face. Even though thought dog saliva was disgusting hearing Frannie's laugher had been worth it. 

Now, Turnbull was sitting on Ma Vecchio's brown coach. Frannie was sitting next to him, her arms wrapped around him. Ante was laying on their laps. Frannie was transfixed by the television. Two boxers were fighting each other and Frannie seemed to be rooting for both fighters.

Turnbull rubbed Ante's soft fur and Ante made a happy noise. Unlike Constable Fraser, Turnbull could not speak dog, although he was flaunt in swan, but he knew a happy noise when he heard one.

Frannie yelled at the television and Turnbull grinned. She might not be like Mother Turnbull, but she was perfect just the way she was and so was Ante. He could do without all the dog-licking, however. Although the Frannie-licking was wonderful. Frannie seemed to love licking and biting his neck, he had the hickeys to prove it.


End file.
